


The Immortal Serum

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [35]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Goose is the worst, Immortality, Immortality talks, One last story before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: A week before the wedding, Carol goes to see David, who hopefully has had a breakthrough in making her mortal again...





	The Immortal Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ever since the engagement chapter, I feel like I've been writing fillers before the wedding... This is the last filler, the wedding will be tomorrow!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

In that last week before her wedding, Carol could very often be found in her office. Everything was ready. The wedding and the reception would take place in their garden because Carol had insisted it was where they had found each other again. The food had been ordered, the flowers had been ordered, everyone's military suit was at the dry cleaner, and everyone who'd received an invitation had replied with a positive yes. So Carol had absolutely nothing to do besides waiting now. And train their ring bearer, but she didn't seem to want to cooperate.

  
Now that she basically had every single one of their family videos installed on her computer, Carol could watch them at any time she wanted. And she watched them very, very often. At this point, every Avenger in the facility had seen even a few seconds of one of the Rambeau-Danvers family videos.

  
There was a knock on her door, and Carol paused the video.

  
"Come in."

  
Monica opened the door and slid inside quickly.

  
"Hey, are you still watching the videos?"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"There's not a lot of work to do and I'm pretty bored."

  
"Anyway, David wants to see you, he said it was important."

  
Carol quickly stood up and pursed her lips anxiously. This could only mean one thing. David had been working tirelessly since the engagement party to try and understand why she wasn't aging. He finally must have found something.

  
She walked around her desk, past Goose who was supposed to learn how to carry the pillow on which they would place the wedding rings, but instead had dropped the pillow in a corner and fallen asleep on it. Carol sighed at the sight.

  
"We're going to need a new ring bearer at this rate..."

  
"Wait, I thought making Goose the ring bearer was a joke."

  
"It's a joke to her, apparently," Carol said as she glared at the flerken.

  
They walked out of her office and Monica led her to the science department of the facility. They took the elevator and Monica pressed the sub-level 3 button.

  
"So, how are things between you and David?" Carol asked.

  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

  
"I don't know. You two are not getting back together or..."

  
"No, we're friends now," Monica replied quickly. "Why?"

  
"Oh, I don't know. I thought you made a nice couple is all..."

  
Monica was silent for a second before she cleared her throat and replied:

  
"Yeah well... he has his carrier and I have mine and... that's it."

  
Carol nodded awkwardly. The doors of the elevator opened and she walked out quickly. Monica followed her closely. They walked into David's lab. It was a mess of tables occupied by heavy and expensive machines and pieces of equipment, and a single, large desk at the end of it, overflowing with stacks of papers. David couldn't even see them approach. It almost looked like he was hiding behind a paper fort.

  
"David?" Carol called out.

  
"Oh..."

  
He stood up quickly, jolting the desk with his knee. One of the piles of paper almost slid off his desk but he surged forward and caught it before it could tumble. He placed it on his desk chair, just in case, and finally came to stand in front of Carol and Monica.

  
"Captain Danvers, thank you for coming here on such short notice."

  
He was visibly very tired and in desperate need of some sleep.

  
"I already told you a billion times to call me Carol," she replied.

  
He cleared his throat bashfully.

  
"Hmm, anyway."

  
He walked toward one the machines on his desk and turned the screen back on.

  
"I analyzed your cosmic powers and your Kree blood. I also analyzed a sample of miss Maximoff's psionic powers, and her own blood, as you recommended. I found that your Kree blood should theoretically make your age slower."

  
"Should? What do you mean should?"

  
"Well, your cosmic powers seem to have given you some form of healing abilities."

  
"So it's the powers that make me immortal?"

  
He nodded.

  
"Exactly. Same can be said for miss Maximoff. Her powers have also made her immortal, though because of her human blood she is not as indestructible as you."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"Should I tell her that?"

  
"It's up to you."

  
"I feel like I probably should."

  
He shrugged. Carol looked over at Monica for guidance. She shrugged as well.

  
"So our problem here is to find a way to take your powers away, right? If it were just the Kree blood, I could find a way to reverse engineer what they did to you. But the powers..."

  
His voice trailed off.

  
"There isn't much I can do for that... I'm sorry..."

  
Carol clenched her jaw. She hadn't been expecting miracles from David, but the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do, or anyone could do, it was devastating.

  
"What about with her blood?" Monica asked. "Could you make a serum of some sort to slow aging?"

  
Carol looked at David with hope. He started thinking, really thinking, Carol could almost see the cogs in his brain turning.

  
"That... I could try... Yes, I think I could do something! I could try! If I can't make you mortal, I could try making Captain Rambeau immortal! It could work!"

  
He started running around, looking through all of his shelves until he found a sealed package containing the necessary pieces of equipment for a blood sample.

  
"What do you say, Carol?"

  
Carol nodded with determination.

  
"I'm counting on you, David."

* * *

  
  
Maria found Carol in the living room, still trying to teach Goose how to carry the pillow. Goose had stopped midway to Carol and was playing with the pillow, bitting it and clawing at it frantically with her back paws. Carol let out a long sigh.

  
"Maybe I could ask Clint's daughter. At least I'm sure she can carry a pillow..."

  
"Don't give up on Goose yet," Maria said as she walked up to the stairs with an amused smile.

  
Carol pushed herself up and brushed off any fur from Goose that could have been left on her. Maria came to kiss her quickly. She instantly noticed the small piece of cotton on the inside of Carol's arm. She frowned.

  
"Did Goose scratch you or something?"

  
"Hmm? Oh no, this is..."

  
She took the bandage off quickly. There was barely a drop blue on the cotton and not even a single sign that a hole had been made through her arm.

  
"Just standard procedure."

  
"For?"

  
Carol sighed. She hadn't planned to talk about it with Maria yet.

  
"Maybe we should sit down?"

  
Maria nodded, and they took place on the couch. Carol orientated herself to look directly at Maria, taking both of her hands in hers, and Maria turned to face her back.

  
"After we got engaged, Monica asked David if he could help with my non-aging problem."

  
Maria wasn't so much shocked as she seemed hurt.

  
"What? And you didn't think about telling me until now?"

  
"I'm sorry! I wanted to make it a surprise. I didn't want to get your hopes up if he didn't find anything!"

  
Maria sighed. Carol was looking at her with watery eyes, almost pouting.

  
"So, what did he find?"

  
"Well, it's my powers that are making me immortal. My Kree blood is just making me age very slowly."

  
"And?"

  
"That's it. For now. There is no way to make me mortal again."

  
Before Maria could hug Carol or tell her that it was okay, Carol continued:

  
"But there would be a way to make you somewhat immortal."

  
Maria recoiled back quickly as if Carol's words had given her a literal punch to the guts.

  
"What?"

  
"Well, again, don't get your hopes up, but David said it could work, and he was going to look into it. It's why he needed more of my blood."

  
"You want to make me immortal?"

  
"Not totally immortal. Just age very slowly."

  
"Carol..."

  
Carol took Maria's hands in hers once again.

  
"Just, listen, okay? You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't know whether immortality is a curse yet or not, I've only been immortal for about twenty-five years, and most of it I was with you. But, you know, Thor is a thousand years old and he doesn't seem too desperate."

  
"Yes, because his entire race is immortal," Maria countered. "Not ours. Think about it, Carol. We would see everyone we know die. All the Avengers, Fury, even Monica."

  
"I know..." Carol said as her voice caught in her throat. "I just didn't want to have to see you die as well..."

  
Maria took Carol in her arms quickly before she started to cry.

  
"I'm sorry, Carol, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. It's just..."

  
Carol took deep, drawn out breaths to calm herself. She brushed a few tears out of her eyes. Maria rubbed circles on her back, holding her close. When she'd finally managed not to cry, Carol stayed close to Maria anyway, wrapping her arms around her.

  
"David has just started working on it. Who knows how long it could take to make before it's safe to use... Just, promise me, if he succeeds, you'll think about it, okay? Really think about it. I won't try to convince you, you have to make the choice, but think about it, okay?"

  
"I promise you, I'll think about it."

  
"Thank you."


End file.
